Familliar Death
by fairystail
Summary: Frank N. Stein, Poppa Death, King of Coffin City, terror of Chicago, Frank has gone by many names now he goes by Familliar. Rated M because of paranoia at this point
1. Chapter 1

Frank N. Stein also known as Poppa Death or King of Coffin City sat on his throne bored. Why was he bored one may ask, he did after all have everything he wanted. A place where he was safe, a place where he could experiment to his hearts desire and all the test subjects and alien stock he could ever want. That was the problem he had everything he wanted there was no challenge anymore, Ravenlocke stopped trying to kill him and take back Coffin City, no more did gang members try and sneak in to rob him. His experimentation had stagnated. He couldn't leave if he did he would be killed on sight. Frank had everything and nothing.

Looking down at Dog, one of his first experimentations with alien stock and the one who made it possible for him to control the Bio-Horrors of Coffin City, Frank just sighed. "I hope something happens soon" he said to the blind, three legged Bio-Horror.

You all know the saying, how could you not? Everyone knows the saying, unfortunately Frank is not everyone, Frank is Poppa Death, Frank is King of Coffin City, Frank is Dr Stein, Frank is the thief of Third Life Industries, Frank is special but he does not know the saying. If Frank knew of the saying he wouldn't have said those words, he would have contented himself with boredom, but Frank did say those words and as you or I or even Dog know you should be careful what you wish for. Frank wished for something to happen and it did but not what he expected.

Frank fell through his throne,

through the underground Coffin City,

through the dirt of the earth.

Down,  
>down,<br>down,  
>down.<p>

Frank kept falling.

He didn't fight, didn't struggle, didn't scream. It was pointless and he knew it. Frank did what he did best, he observed, studied and learned.  
>What Frank learned wasn't much but in a way it was a lot. What he learned is that what was happening was impossible. Technology couldn't make a person intangible, neither could genetic mutations. Zeeks, or Psychics if you wanted to be technical, had the power but after cutting open and examining the brain of a few Zeeks he managed to make himself immune to their abilities.<br>What was happening was impossible.  
>Something happened, something that hadn't happened in many years. Frank smiled, not just a smile but a full out grin something interesting had finally happened, sure he may be falling to the Earth's core but at least it was interesting. How many people could say they died because they literally fell through the Earth? None.<p>

It should have been dark in the Earth, there should have been no light, no sound, nothing but rock and dirt. There was a light below Frank though. It was red and white and blue and green and so many other colours all swirling in a large mass. Frank knew it was the Earth's core but whatever had pulled him here was affecting it, probably using it's energy to power the effect.  
>Down,<br>down,  
>down,<br>down,  
>Frank fell into the Earth's core.<br>_"...out in the universe...my call...come to me..."  
><em>If Frank was less observant he may not have heard those words but he did and he heard the words that followed.  
><em>"...my familiar."<em>

The swirling colours of the Earth's core moved, they reached for Frank, enveloped him, tried to absorb him into them. He could feel them trying to take him apart molecule by molecule and put him back together somewhere else.  
>Frank gave one last grin as he began his experimentation his only tools his knowledge, his will and the swirling mass.<br>Then Frank was gone and Coffin City lay without it's king, it would take several years before anyone realised that small fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Colbert stared on in pity, her classmates laughed and Louise felt tears running down her cheeks. She had failed she was a worthless, pathetic excuse for a mage, she couldn't even summon a familiar.

Something happened that no one had ever seen before Louise broke down. Falling to the ground in a heap she let out a cry of pain, she imagined the disgust on her mothers face for bearing such a worthless daughter, the disappointment on Eleanor's face, the superior smirk on Kirche's face it was all too much for her and she broke down.

A scream of anguish, of complete an utter torment filled the air but it did not come from Louise, it came from the ritual circle.

Inside the ritual circle was a blood covered skeleton with it's skull thrown back and it's jaw wide open, the unholy sound coming from it. In shock and horror everyone watched as the skeleton took a single step forward, then another and another. Every step forward it took altered it's appearance as muscles and nerves appeared, then organs, then skin, then hair and eyes, then clothes and finally standing in front of everyone was a young man. He appeared to be in his early twenties, had grey hair, piercing cold steel like eyes, a white blood spattered coat that hung a little heavily. In the man's hand he held a strange staff of some sort. The man's screaming eventually stopped as he regarded everyone.

"That hurt" he said casually "why did you lot summon me here?"

Everyone stared at the man, they could feel the threat in his words and knew intinctively that it would turn out bad. Well most of them knew, "I did it" whispered Louise before shouting out "I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT I SUMMONED A FAMILIAR."

The man regarded her with cool eyes before walking towards her, his strange staff being used as a walking stick. "So you summoned me?" he asked in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"I did" Louise said with a wide smile, she was too ecstatic over her success to remember her pride.

"I see" the man said simply.

…

Frank stared at the girl in front of him in contemplation. He noticed several things. First of all several if not all of his bodily alterations were a success, his muscles felt stronger though slightly stiff, likely a result from adding strands of organic crystal to them. The affects of old age were no longer there. He no longer had a limp. His nerves screamed in pain from what felt like a constant electrical shock, thankfully he had suffered through worse, hopefully he would learn to control the bio-electricity soon. Second of all he had been able to recreate his favoured gear. Third he was standing on grass, actual grass which had gone extinct on Earth more than twenty years ago. Fourth there was a castle in front of him. Fifth the people were wearing robes and held sticks. Seventh there were a lot of creatures that only existed in myth around him. Eight the girl was screaming about a familiar. This told Frank he had been summoned by a mage to be her servant, stranger things had happened.

He smirked in amusement as a bald man, a blue haired girl and a girl with surprisingly gigantic (and real) breasts prepared to attack him if necessary.

"And what makes you think I wish to be your...familiar?" Frank asked coldly.

The pink haired girl instantly deflated and the people around him started to mutter. The general idea was that they all thought poorly of her and considered her a 'Zero', this would be fun.

"B-b-but I summoned you" the girl said in tears "you are my familiar."

Frank turned from the girl to face the castle and walked towatds it. Walk with a sense of purpose, no hesitation or uncertainty allowed, make it known with every movement that you will get to your destination and you will get there when you desire. Do this and no one will stop you, this Frank learned years ago, it still held true.

"STOP!" he pink haired girl screamed. Okay it usually held true Frank thought as he turned to face the girl. She had tears running don her face and looked like she would collapse. He noticed that the big breasted one tried to stop her.

"Well?" Frank asked coolly.

The girl seemed to draw herself together and puffed out her chest full of false bravado. "I am Louise Fracois Valliere, I am your summoner and you are my familiar" she stated.

Frank eyed her in hidden amusement, the girl had a back bone it seemed, let's see if it would break. "What if I refuse?" he asked his voice turning menacing as he leaned towards the girl, ttowering over her "you did just kidnap me from my home after all. Why should I even consider being your familiar girl?"

The big breasted one reached Loise, grabbing her hand only for Louise to yank it away "a commoner such as yourself should be honoured to serve a noble such as I" Louise said loudly though Frank could hear the doubt in her voice.

Frank smirked, it was a cruel smirk that had sent many people running "i'll have you know girl that where I come from I am no commoner. In fact I am known as a king" many people gasped at that. "Why should a king such as I follow a useless girl such as you?"

The girls confidence was gone, her backbone broken. With a satisfied smirk Frank once more turned and headed for the castle.

He heard a shout of "Louise!" before the pink haired girl ran in front of him.

"King or not" the girl began in a quiet voice "I summoned you and you are my familiar."

…

Louise was terrified, she had just told a king to be her familiar. She didn't doubt his words, everything he did was full of the confidence a king would syrely have. But she couldn't fail here she had a familiar and only one, if the familiar refused to serve her then she would be considered a failure. Louise wouldn't accept that.

The man brushed past her as if she wasn't there, as if she was nothing, a Zero.

"Louise please just stop" Kirche begged quietly. Louise was shocked to see the germanian worried about her but she couldn't give up, not now, not ever.

"As your master I command you to stop" she shouted.

The man stopped and slowly ever so slowly he turned around that cruel smirk on his face. Instinctively Louise knew she had gone too far and should try to run but she couldn't, she wouldn't. The man took a step towards her then another and another until he was right in front of her.

"You would force me to be your familiar against my will?" he growled out.

"The ritual made you my familiar wether you like it or not" Louise stated while inwardly praying he didn't kill her.

…

Frank liked the girl, she reminded him of himself in a way. He had no talent for fighting or shooting, to be honest he barely knew where to point his gun, and yet he was one of the most feared figures in histry. The reason why Frank was so feared was because no matter what happened he did what he had to, he never gave into fear or uncertainty. This girl before him, Louise had not given in either she was interesting.

Frank bent down on one knee "I am Frank N. Stein...Master" he said with a small smirk. This would be interesting he just knew it.


End file.
